Me Myself and I
by duguqingxia
Summary: AU. Dark side won the final battle. Everyone Harry ever cared dead now, Harry gave up his willingness to live. However, the Killing Curse didn't work as was expected. One of the dead founders, Salazar was summoned. Longer summary inside. Inspired by "Salazar's Angel". Narcissism, Salazar/Harry, Harry/Harry, Harrymort. COMPLETE.


**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Harry Potter.

 **Longer Summary:**

Voldemort killed everyone Harry cared. Lost all hopes, Harry made a suicide. However, the Killing Curse just took away the horcrux inside Harry's brain. When Harry turned back to life, he met Salazar Slytherin, the greatest of the Hogwarts Four. Salazar said it was Harry who summoned the dead Founder. To be frank, he was not surprised. But Harry realized that Salazar had secrets. Could Harry believe him and his promises? Was it a coincidence that they two looked so much alike?

 **Warnings:**

Narcissism, attempted rape, attempted suicide.

-thought-

* * *

" _I love you, Harry…" "I always know. Ginny please…"_

" _I see my mum, Harry. She is so young and beautiful…""No, Luna, no…"_

" _Harry, be brave…""Hermione, don't, don't leave me alone…"_

 _His girlfriend, his bosom friend, his best friend…_

" _Harry, you wonderful boy..." Molly, she was like his mum…_

" _Don't cry, Harry…" Tonks, she was like his sister…_

" _Never let it go, Harry…"Minerva, she was his soul mentor…_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sweating everywhere, Harry woke up in the dungeon of Malfoy Manor. Another nightmare. Everyone he ever cared was killed, one by one. It didn't hurt anymore. Just cold. Dead cold. Curled on the ground, Harry held himself tightly, alone in this dim and damp cell…

Before Harry fell asleep, someone opened the door and stepped towards him. "Feel cold, sweetheart?" That blonde man pinned him into ground and whispered, "I can make you warm." Lucius Malfoy held his jaw and pressed lips on his. Emerald eyes found those grey full of disgusting lust. "Sooooooo sweet, good boy."

Harry put his hands on Malfoy Senior's back and slid down. "You are good at learning, aren't you, my pet?" Harry felt something pointed, a wand. "Little one?" Before Lucius could find anything wrong, Harry moaned softly: "More…" Satisfied with what Harry said, Lucius deepened the kiss. That would be his last throw. Harry extracted the wand and pointed towards himself. Better to die on one's feet than to live on one's knee. Sorry, Minerva, for letting you down.

"Avada Kedavra."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"You've got one minute to explain, Lucius." "My lord…" Lucius glanced at the pale face of Harry, "Is he…" "Thirty seconds left." "My lord, I.. I was just about to hex him, but he robbed me of my wand…" "What a bad excuse." Voldemort shook his head in disapproval, "You should know better to touch what is mine, Lucius. Crucio!" Lucius screaming, Harry frowned in dreams. "Learn your lesson. Dismissed!"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

" _Cadmus, could you stay for one more month?" "No, but we shall come back." Green eyes met crimson ones, "What's wrong?" "I am just confused…"The handsome man with red eyes said softly, "I know I love Salazar, but now I think I fall in love with you.…You two are so much alike…Oh, It is a mess. " He laughed: "Almost got me!" "It's anything but a joke, Cadmus. I do love you. It almost kill me when I know you are about to leave."_

 _As the red-eyed man stepped forward to catch his arms, he retreated. "No, don't be afraid, Cadmus. Please don't." "I am not afraid. I mean you are my friend…" "Friend zone? It hurts." "I am sorry…" Suddenly he hugged him and kissed him in deep desperation. "No!" He pushed him away, "You make me sick!"_

 _Lost in anger, he lost control of his magic. Cadmus fainted on the ground, bleeding, fragile like a piece of snowflake which was about to melt in the fire. "Cadmus, I didn't…I didn't mean it…"_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Am I dead?" "Unfortunately, no." Ruby eyes narrowed, "Pity, isn't it?" "Voldemort!" "Still not afraid of me? Perfect. Keep it up." Those pale and cold fingertips caressed his lips, "Have you ever noticed that you are attractive, hon?" Harry was confused: "What the hell are…" What answered him was a gentle kiss. Voldemort's wet tongue slid into Harry's half-open mouth.

"Hmm…Yummy…"Waving his hands to struggle, Harry accidentally smacked him on the face: "You make me sick, monster!" Voldemort held his wrist to pull him closer: "It may disappoint you, boy, that you actually arouse me instead of irritating me." Too furious to say anything, Harry panted a lot, with flames burning in his beautiful eyes. And that excited Voldemort more. "Let's go somewhere more private…" They apparated.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Hope you like the bed. It's king size." "It's huge…" Harry murmured, smiling almost innocently. "Truly it is. And I am not a small one." "What do you mean…Oh!" Harry lowered his eyes shyly. "Trust me. I shall prepare you well, though it may still hurt. " Harry slid down his hands, searching. That wand must be somewhere there!

"No, no, cutie. Never ever try to kill yourself. Never ever try it again." Voldemort smirked, "I won you in the battle. You are mine. Say you are mine." Voldemort said in a tempting voice, "Be a good boy, Harry. Say it. You are mine…" "No." A strange voice cut in.

Voldemort turned around, wand in hand. How could anyone escape the alert system of Slytherin Manor? "Who are you?" "Salazar Slytherin." He just stood beside the door, hands in his pockets. Voldemort sneered: "Prove it then." Salazar shrugged and made his manor throw him outside.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Salazar Slytherin? But how…-

"You summoned me, and I am here, Carl."

-Carl? Short for Cadmus? So I suppose I look like Cadmus…Or I was Cadmus so I can explain that weird dream…-

Salazar nodded lightly.

-He knows what I think?-

Salazar smiled in silence, making him more charming. Harry lifted up his eyes, only to find Salazar's eyes looking at him with affection. His green eyes were just like Koenigssee he once saw from geography books, clean and deep.

"You are safe now." Salazar stretched his arms, "You are with me." Salazar bent down and kissed the back of his hand. So quiet, so light. "Come here, Carl." Harry felt himself fall into Salazar's arms. "I miss you so..." Murmur above his head thrilled him and he had no idea why.

Suddenly his voice became harsh: "Need more proofs?" His arms still wrapped Harry possessively. "Don't bother." Voldemort found him not allowed into the bedroom, "Just come to say goodbye." "Off you go." Harry bit his bottom lips unconsciously until Voldemort left.

-What if Sal leave me alone…-

"Don't worry, Carl. I shall never let you go." Salazar put Harry's hand on his chest, "Shall we?"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"I am still puzzled how you fell in love with me. I mean you literally could have anyone you want as you are Salazar Slytherin…And I even can't take my revenge. Oh sorry, I forget that he's your heir…" "My heir?" "Voldemort. You saw him yesterday. " "Tell me more." "He inherited your blood through his mother's side. Merope Gaunt was her name if I remember correctly." "Gaunt?" "What's wrong?" "Nothing. I mean he does not look like me." Harry could tell that Salazar lied but he said nothing and kept silence.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Shocked at seeing so many people in their living room, Harry turned to Salazar: "Seems a little bit, err, crowded, right?" Voldemort began: "Good morning, Duke of Slytherin. I shall introduce you…" Salazar just ignored them all: "Breakfast?" Harry slightly nodded so Salazar pulled the chair out for him, making him sit on a thick velvet cushion. His pale cheeks grew a little pink.

-How considerate-

"My honor."

Salazar grabbed a cup out of nowhere. "Your coffee, a venti iced skinny hazelnut macchiato, no whip." "You do know my preferences." "Surely I do." Harry had a sip, with his right hand playing silver tassels hanging on the edge of the cushion. "I shall introduce you Cadmus." "Morning." Harry said leisurely, not bothering to raise his eyelids at all.

That dark green shirt suited him best, a gold-and-black ring on his ring finger, elegant and slim. On his elaborate collarbone were two eye-catching red hickeys. Voldemort suddenly felt his throat was so dry that he was so desperate for a glass of water.

"Cad…" "Cadmus." Salazar turned to the blonde, "Cad for short if it is not possible for you to remember his full name." Harry chuckled: "And Carl for Sal." "Right, just for me." Salazar realized that Harry was somewhat nervous as he squeezed those tassels too tightly. He made him let it go and held his hand.

"Lucius Malfoy. It is a great honor to speak to you, Duke of Slytherin. This is my son, Draco…" "I am not interested." Salazar interrupted without much patience. Voldemort began: "Though it may skip your notice, Duke of Slytherin, the world is no longer what you think it is." "So obvious." Salazar said absent-mindedly, "However, I do not care, both wizards and muggles..." "I bet your little pet care." "Crucio!" Salazar narrowed his eyes and said clearly, "Carl is not my pet. Besides, you lose your bet."

Everyone but Voldemort was dismissed. "Now there are just we two. I apologize for what might offend you." "Spit it out." "I must say that it is not wise of you to torture my servant so easily. Now it is I who am the lord of the world." "Quite impressive." Looking down, Salazar examined his fingernails, bored. His eyelash fluttered like the fragile wings of butterflies flying in the wind.

Voldemort didn't notice that he stared at Salazar for long until Salazar broke the awkward silence: "Anything wrong?" "Are you sure that little lion really don't care about muggles just like you?" "Lion? You were sorted into Gryffindor, Carl?" Harry nodded slightly. "Oh, that surprised me a little." "That surprised you? I think you mean that disappointed you." "Not at all." Salazar raised an eyebrow, "Let's focus on the topic. Both of us do not have any interest in you and your kingdom. I assure you that you could never know him better than I do."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Sal, you are really not disappointed? I mean I am a Gryffindor…" "Shh…I shall never be disappointed whatever you do. But please never say you are a Gryffindor again." Salazar kneeled down in front of Harry, hands on his pink cheek, almost begging, "It nearly kills me." "Oh, OK." Harry moved quite uncomfortably in the chair, not happy with Salazar's unspoken secrets.

"I shall make you a Slytherin." Salazar's hand slid down, caressing the hard surface of that resurrection stone on Harry's ring finger, "Will you marry me, Carl?" "I…" Harry blushed. Feeling so hot, Harry grabbed his mug and gulped. Unfortunately, he choked, tears in eyes. Patting him on his back, Salazar smiled brightly: "I take that as a yes."

-It's not fair! How could Sal know me that well…-

"Then do your research on me for your lifetime."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry picked up narcissus along the pond in the garden. Those lovely fragile little white petals smelt so nice…The moment he accidentally peeked at his reflection in the water, he felt so obsessed with it. The blurred shadow reminded Harry of Salazar.

-He is superior to me by ten years. If I am ten years older, people must mistake us as twins…-

Lost in thought, Harry murmured to his shadow: "I love you, Carl… No, I mean Sal…" "Little boy." Harry jumped to his feet, narcissus falling from his embrace: "Voldemort!" "You are surprised instead of frightened." Voldemort bent down and picked up that narcissus floating on the water.

Voldemort lowered his head, sucking the water drops in a tempting way.

-Oh, when I pin you on the bed, Harry, I am going to thrust you hard to death. You might beg for stop, but I know exactly you don't want to stop…I shall kiss your tears on your dark black eyelash, just like kissing water drops hanging on the edge of those pure white petals. Do not cry, my baby. You almost break my heart…-

"Here is your narcissus." As Voldemort handed him those flowers, Harry retreated. "No, don't be afraid, Cadmus." Voldemort licked his lips when he saw beautiful red hickeys on Harry's neck, "Please don't." "I am not afraid."

 _As the red-eyed man stepped forward to catch his arms, he retreated. "No, don't be afraid, Cadmus. Please don't." "I am not afraid..."_

It seemed someone spoke in his mind…Harry shook his head. "Cadmus?" "What are you doing here? Never ever threat Sal again. As he said, both of us do not have any interest in you and your kingdom. Save your breath, Voldemort. We are about to leave Great Britain in a week…"

"You what?" "Yes, no one could menace your kingdom any more…" "No, I mean… You are about to leave here?" Harry shrugged it off. "Cadmus!" Voldemort seized his arm, "Could you stay for one more month?" "No, but we shall come back…What's wrong?" Harry looked at Voldemort suspiciously as if he was wondering whether he was insane.

 _"Cadmus, could you stay for one more month?" "No, but we shall come back." Green eyes met crimson ones, "What's wrong?"_

"I shall never love. However, I suddenly fall in love with both of you. So fast, so hard…"Voldemort began quite slowly, "You two are so much alike…Oh, it is a mess." Harry sneered: "Yes, almost got me."

 _"You two are so much alike…Oh, It is a mess." He laughed: "Almost got me!"_

"It hurts, Cadmus…I tried thousands of times to persuade myself it was just jealousy or just possession, but finally I give in. I do love you. It almost kill me when I know you are about to leave."

" _I do love you. It almost kill me when I know you are about to leave."_

Struggling between dreams and reality, Harry asked in a daze: "Who are you?"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Leave him alone." Salazar held Harry's wrist and hugged him, "It's all right, Carl. I am with you." "Who is he?" Salazar was shocked: "What do you mean?" "He looks familiar. I must know him before, or he could not keep haunting in my dreams like a ghost." Harry said in a persuading voice, "I am tired of your lies, Sal. Who is he?"

Seeing the pleading look on Harry's face, Salazar sighed: "I shall regret…" Voldemort cut in: "I don't get it. What's wrong?" "Once you were my best friend. You were, which I shall never repeat again, Godric Gryffindor." Salazar finished the sentence in a rush. "I was your best friend?" "Until you killed Carl." Harry widened his eyes. It's not possible! Voldemort wanted to argue, as he likes Harry to some degree. "Though you did not kill him on purpose, he died anyway."

-That explains Sal's behavior before…-

"Yes, you ought to have been sorted into Slytherin, instead of his house." Salazar whispered into his ears. "No, it can't be true. If I was Gryffindor, how could I be your heir?" Salazar turned to Voldemort but avoided the eye contact: "You are the heir of my sister, not me." "I think I might mishear you…" "It is she who married Gaunt. Besides, I do not have any heir." "You, Salazar Slytherin, do not have any heir. Are you serious?"

"I fancy myself enough. Kind of Narcissism you might say and I shall never deny." Salazar lowered his eyes, staring at Harry in deep love. "I spilt my soul into two when I was of age. It cost me ten years to wake you up, Carl. In the end, all I had was you dead body. We were about to leave! Just…Just imagine what I thought that time." Salazar brushed his lips over Harry's soft hair.

"I spent over three years making you trust me just as you trust yourself. I knew your character, too well. You were suspicious, especially when you had no memories." "You must have gone through so much, Sal." Harry murmured. "It pays." Salazar caught his watery lips, "You deserve the best." "Sounds narcissistic." Salazar sealed his halfhearted complaint with a deeper kiss.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

" _However, I do not care, both wizards and muggles..."_

 _"Carl is not my pet. Besides, you lose your bet."_

 _"I assure you that you could never know him better than I do."_

Every single sentence Salazar ever said now had a brand new meaning.

 _"Now there are just we two."_

That was a hint that he tried to show how he looked down upon Harry. He remembered clearly that Salazar did not bother to argue. Suddenly, he realized why.

Just we two.

Fin

* * *

 **A/N:**

It's my birthday today! Happy birthday to me! And Happy birthday to Christian Coulson!


End file.
